


Freeze-frame

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Series: Daisies [15]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Chris isn’t so keen on having family photos taken by someone who isn’t family, but in the end, he is glad he let Darren talk him into it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freeze-frame

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [](http://imgur.com/uDllHOT)   
> 

The first time Chris let Darren talk him into letting a photographer in the house was when they barely got used to having Daisy with them. He protested at first, said it was too much too soon, but Darren suggested a friend, someone they knew to be discreet and unobtrusive. In the end, Chris was glad that he relented.

He didn't expect many pictures, mainly because of his old experiences with children and how nearly impossible it was to ever take photos, unless they were sleeping. But then he got the set and couldn't tear his eyes away from them for a while.

"So, we're doing this again?" Darren looked at him that time with a sparkle in his eye, already knowing the answer.

The next set of photos didn't happen for a while, but now that the photographer is in the house, Chris knows he'll always be glad to giving into Darren's request. Daisy is posing for the camera, even though her ability to follow directions is basically non-existent. She's certainly loving the attention, though, along with Darren who can't stop laughing as he tries to get her to pull one funny face after another.

"Papa!" she comes running over to Chris and wraps her arms around his leg.

"Hey princess," he smiles softly and lifts her up, well practiced in balancing her on his hip, "are you having fun?"

"Dada funny," she giggles and glances over to Darren, who pouts for a moment, then bursts into giggles again.

"Yes, he is, or at least he likes to think he is," Chris can't help the remark that he knows will cause another pout.

"DeeDee, can you give Papa a kiss?" Darren calls out, pretending he didn't hear Chris' comment.

The camera flashes right as Daisy's lips press against Chris' cheek, then it clicks a few more times without the flash and Darren grins.

"Brilliant idea, that was," he states proudly.

"I thought your Yoda days were long gone," Chris smirks as he sets Daisy down on the floor and watches as she dances around the room.

"Not as long as your Chewbacca backpack is still in action."

"Thank you," Chris says quietly when he steps closer to Darren, "I know I wasn't easy to sell on these, but thanks for being stubborn."

"Can I get that in writing?" Darren grins, snaking a hand around Chris' waist.

"Shut up," Chris laughs, "no, you can't. You can get a kiss, though."

"Now that is an offer I can't refuse."

"What is it with you and the movie thing today?"

"Should I try singing instead?"

They both turn around when they hear not so quiet giggles from the other side of the room and find Daisy looking at them, hand over her face as if she's shaking her head at them.

"How soon until she catches up on your lever of snark?" Darren asks, slight panic in his tone.

"Probably sooner than either of us would want to," Chris sighs, "let's get outside, get some photos in the pool."

Darren echoes Chris' shrug and follows them out, a smile returning to his face the moment he sees Chris' panicky expression when Daisy jumps into the pool, soaking him from head to toe.


End file.
